


The Divine Right (To Be Wrong)

by Kritty



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Shawn Spencer actually has issues, and his badass Juliet, dumb genius with daddy issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet thinks it's not Shawn's fault, because his gift doesn't work that way. Shawn thinks he might throw up. [Ficlet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Right (To Be Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Not beta'ed. English isn't my first language, but I read it through several times. If I missed something, please tell me, thanks :)
> 
> Dislcaimer: "Psych" isn't mine, i don't earn any money with this.

„Shawn, you couldn't have done anything.“  
Her voice was soft and concerned, her fingertips carefully dabbing at his bloody knuckles.  
She just kept whispering words he didn't want to hear, while his eyes desperately tried to find something to latch on.  
„It's not y-“  
„Jules.“  
His own voice was raspy, his vocal chords hurt.  
 _Maybe the screaming had made them bloody too? Could that happen?_  
„No, Shawn, it really isn't your fault! You said it yourself once, your gift...it doesn't work that way.“  
The pain surprised him, even though it really shouldn't have. It clutched his stomach and poured acid over it, a hot wave swallowing him. He might have made a little choking sound, like hysterical muffled laughter, but Juliet didn't notice, just kept vetting his shredded hands with fingers far too gentle.  
„You couldn't have known, it doesn't...it doesn't work like that.“  
Suddenly he thought he might throw up. All over the table and their hands.  
 _Your gift. It doesn't work that way._  
He didn't have a gift. His talents weren't anywhere near divine. There wasn't anything supernatural to blame for this. It was he who had fucked up, he who had made a mistake. He'd missed something and somebody was in a coma now. Because of him.

_Your gift. It doesn't work that way._

He had to get out of here. His mouth opened, but there weren't any words, just air. Juliet lifted her head, eyes worried but determined.  
„Shawn, it really-“  
„I have to go.“  
Shawn stood up, not caring about Jules not being finished with his hands yet. Voice breathy and his stomach trying to flee through his mouth and eating him up from inside out he ran to the door.  
„I'm sorry, I...I'm” - _having a vision?_  
How could Jules, sweet Jules, be so naive and believe him? _Psychics? Really?_

In an instant he was out of the door and half through the station.

He needed Gus. Gus knew. Gus knew everything and wasn't naive, didn't believe and ..he _knew_.  
Shawn didn't need to hear _Your gift. It doesn't work that way._

He needed Gus to say _Shawn, you missed a clue, you messed up._

He needed Gus to follow up those words with _Everyone makes mistakes, they make them too.  
That's the way it works._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading *gives you a cookie*


End file.
